


For The Love of Silk

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: Dragon's Heart Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon! Gu Chang, Dragon! Zhao Deyin, Dragon's with human forms, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Setting - Untamed Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhao Deyin was told by his brother that Gu Chang, a half dragon, has been forced into a hoard contract. Can Gu Chang let Zhao Deyin's kinds be the spark that lets him not only heal but find love?
Relationships: Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang
Series: Dragon's Heart Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	For The Love of Silk

_ Yin-ge? _ Zhao Qiang’s timbered voice called him. Zhao Deyin was standing at the top of a boulder down wind of the silk that his villagers had dyed. The light poured down on him. His current melancholy had made him give his silk weavers the day off. The wind tousled his hair and the hems of his robes soft green robes. 

“Yes, A-Qiang?” Zhao Deyin stated without turning to look at his brother to know that he was in his dragon form. A flash of iridescent blue green curling around him as Zhao Qiang circled the boulder. Zhao Deyin gently patted the other’s head as Zhao Qiang laid his head on Zhao Deyin’s lap. 

_ You’re sad. _ Zhao Qiang huffed, rubbing into his older brother’s hand. 

“I am not.”

_ I can smell your sadness, Yin-ge. _ Zhao Qiang pushed back. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” Zhao Deyin said, petting him softly. He could smell the crisp air of curiosity and anxiety on the dragon. “But that’s not why you are here. So, what brings my didi here? Could it be that you’re living with a certain mother to be?” 

If dragon’s could blush in their true form then surely his brother would have done it. Zhao Qiang’s relationship with the former yiji was the talk of the family. Zhao Deyin had thought that Zhao Qiang would stay away from human’s after what had happened. But Lian Shi was different. From what he’d heard from both Zhao Bin and Zhao Qiang, that she was beautiful and kind. Her spark was growing healthily and Zhao Qiang told him that Lian Shi thought the spark liked him already. That made a small warmth blossom in his chest. 

_ Yin-ge, Lian Shi told me of a dragon that is in captivity in Leling where she is from. _ Zhao Qiang huffed sadly. He rubbed his face into Zhao Deyin’s leg some more and silently trill. 

“Trapped?”

_ By a contract that never ends. He keeps him trapped in a silk house making robes because that’s his treasure then he turns around and sells them. _ Zhao Qiang huffed, this time in anger. Zhao Deyin felt the cold chill of sadness being replaced by the heat of anger for the dragon being trapped. 

“Leling, you say?” Zhao Deyin responded, as he stopped petting his little brother’s head. 

_ Yes, Yin-ge. Lian Shi said that his name is Gu Chang and that he works at the Gu House of Silk _ . Zhao Qiang answered, curling his tail about him.  _ Will you go and help him? _

“I will. I think he will find my island to his liking but he can leave if he wishes.” Zhao Deyin answered, scratching under Zhao Qiang’s chin. “I will leave today.”

_ Good and be careful. She said that Gu Yong, his uncle, is a bad man and can’t be trusted. _ Zhao Qiang said, trilling silently. 

“I will be didi.” Zhao Deyin nodded, then gestured his head to the side. “You go on back and I will make my way to LeLing for your beloved’s friend.” 

_ Thank you, Yin-ge. _ Zhao Qiang grinned. 

“No need, didi. Just go on.” Zhao Deyin reassured him before the dragon finally listened and left. 

\---

The month after Lian Shi had been taken away had crawled by at a snail’s pace. In the first couple weeks, Gu Chang had found himself balancing between two very different extremes. The first, as was usual for him, was to fight. To do all he could to free himself and go after her, eat that terrible Lord Shang and bring her safely home in time for her baby to be born. It’d been a fire inside him, but like all fires it eventually died, and he swung towards the iciness of the second extreme. To die.

He didn’t know how his uncle had done it. Gu Chang was dead certain the first contract hadn’t been limitless. But no matter how many garments he made, no matter how many coins filled his uncle’s pockets, it wasn’t enough. It was never enough, nor would it be. He was trapped in every way that could be imagined, and he was honor bound to live by the contract until he was set free.

And of course, his uncle would never allow that, so it was either stay in this endless torture or let himself fade to death and free himself. It meant he could not save Lian Shi, and he prayed for her forgiveness, even as he weakened, refused food, and took his beatings. He did his job and his uncle got ever more rich. For now, that was good enough. If his uncle noticed him taking in his own robes to fit better, he said nothing, and Gu Chang hoped he wouldn’t catch on until it was too late. He wouldn’t go through the indignity of being force fed. He’d kill them all before that happened.

But then, Gu Yong didn’t need to. He held every card in his hands. And that was silk.  _ Gu Chang’s  _ silk. Dragon pride kept him tied to the contract. Dragon greed kept him alive enough to keep going. It meant a slow, torturous death, but that was what he deserved for failing Lian Shi. He wouldn’t beg for a miracle, would protect what he could, and make and make and make until it destroyed him.

His mother had told him once that that was the truest form of love. Take the love that binds your heart and let it kill you. At least, in this, he would finally honor her.

“Master Gu wishes for the next set to have golden thread,” the servant was saying - through the door because only Gu Yong was allowed to enter his trove - and Gu Chang could smell the young boy’s unease. “I was told to leave the money out here?”

_ Must be new,  _ Gu Chang thought and set his current work in progress on its form. He took a moment to tidy himself, which was getting harder and harder to do. There were whispers amongst the people that he was ill, but staying in good spirits… well, as good of spirits as he ever was. With that in mind, he plastered his trademark scowl on his face and opened the door. Sure enough, he didn’t recognize the boy standing there and took one of the golden coins from the purse to press into his palm.

“Don’t let him see it,” he said and jerked his chin as a sign to go. The boy didn’t hesitate. Sighing, Gu Chang moved down a far too worn path to the marketplace, to the line of stalls full of silk and thread and jewels, the finest Leling could carry.

He’d just stepped in to the first, eyeing some finely polished amber stones when he felt the eyes on him. In no mood, he let his essence flare, unsurprised one answered him. “Do you want something?” he said, rudely, but didn’t care that he was. The other dragon was just as rude for staring as far as he was concerned, and he didn’t even glance their way as he paid for a bag of cabochons and moved to the next stall over.

Zhao Deyin was at first taken aback by the brashness of the other dragon. However, his little brother’s words weighed into his mind. Gu Chang knew nothing of how a dragon was supposed to be in terms of being free. From what he found out around the city was that the poor dragon was only half a dragon and wasn’t treated well from his father’s family. 

“The better question  _ Master Chang _ is do you want something?” Zhao Deyin asked him as he moved to stand at the corner of the next stall. He fiddled with the golden thread dangling down from a spool. From this angle, in his human form, could tell that Gu Chang was emaciated. It was clear that the dragon needed a lot of care and that the bastard of an uncle wasn’t going to do it. His dark eyes traced over the sharp jaw and delicate but strong hands. There was the scent of lavender and silk. He took a breath and inwardly let out a sigh of relief. For all the sickness that the smaller dragon had death wasn’t one of them. The putrid scent of decaying flowers would take up in someone when they were dying. 

Gu Chang finally looked at him, curious at such a turn of his words. He wasn’t expecting to find someone handsome, with a charm to him that immediately put Gu Chang on edge. People with faces as gorgeous as that usually meant trouble. A shame though. He looked like the kind of trouble Gu Chang would have zero problem drowning in for a night. 

His eyes tracked up and down the other, rather pointedly, and he was surprised to find it elicited a bit of a blush. “Only if you’re propositioning me for a night of pleasure, handsome. Otherwise, no,” he told him bluntly and turned back to the thread. Unfortunately, the golden spool he needed was right next to that gorgeous face, and he shot the man a smirk as he reached for it. “I’ll take this,” he told the woman behind the cart, “and that royal blue you keep hidden.”

“Of course, Young Master Gu,” the stall keeper bowed, looking between them in amusement.

Zhao Deyin grinned at that. He placed a hand on the golden spool that Gu Chang still hadn’t dropped his own hand from. “I’m sure one night with me wouldn’t be enough for you, Master Gu.” All the melancholy left him as Gu Chang noticed that the inside of his sleeve had a brocade of cranes over top of a deeper green silk. It also exposed his wrist and the silk with the scale print upon it. Silk was this dragon’s vice and he was the master of his own island of silk. 

Gu Chang swallowed and slowly pulled the spool down, his eyes locked on Zhao Deyin’s. “You’re right,” he murmured, voice gruff and strained. “I don’t think anyone could ever have enough of you, and I’m fool enough to give up one prison for another for a single chance to get my teeth on that wrist of yours.”

“You speak of prisons when all I offer is freedom.” Zhao Deyin said, eyes glowing a silver blue with a black glow around the edges as he took in the thread. Another shade of gold thread was more dark bronze but more reflective. He took it down and put it on top of the one that Gu Chang had selected. “At least the same as Mistress Lian.” He stepped away from the stall slowly to go to the next one. He touched a panel of deep orange.The silk there wasn’t as good from his island but it was alright.

He didn’t get to look for long. A surprisingly strong grip caught his elbow and  _ yanked,  _ heaving him off balance and sending him careening for an alleyway. He was shoved to the wall in the next moment and there was Gu Chang, eyes glowing a fiery green, essence flaring in warning.

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with her?” he demanded, and his very voice shook the wall at Zhao Deyin’s back. “Full blood or not, all the power in the cosmos won’t save you from my fangs if i hear you’ve harmed a single hair on her head. Now answer me. Who are you? What did you do to Shi- _ er?” _

Zhao Deyin’s eyes glowed brighter as his heart raced in his chest. He wasn’t used to being manhandled and not by a half bred dragon. The grin that’d faded in the sudden jerk into the alley was back and glowing. “I am Zhao Deyin and I’ve given her my blessing to court my didi. He is the one who got rid of that troublesome Lord Shang when he tried to come for her on my didi’s island after she’d shipwrecked there.” He explained. The smell of ash that’d risen in the air at Gu Chang’s answer simmered down slightly. His gaze sliding down to the hand in the center of his chest barely keeping him pressed into the wall. If he’d actually wanted to get the other off he could but he found that he didn’t want to.

“Zhao?” Gu Chang growled a little, but moved his hand and took a step back, though his eyes did not lose an ounce of their angry glow. “She made it to the Zhao islands? How?”

“When a ship hits a storm settled in the ocean, a ship at times tends to wreck. Mistress Lian managed to be close enough to wash the shore.” Zhao Deyin stepped forward, letting the glow leave his eyes. “Which happened to be a part of my family islands of which I am happy to take you there. Should you wish. It would only cost you a night of my company.”

Gu Chang snorted and the glow died in his eyes, but he did not step back again, letting the other approach with a bold tilt of his head and ease of his stance. “You speak of freedom,” he murmured, “to one imprisoned. Even if I wanted to go with you, I couldn’t. There is no sunset isle for me, Zhao Deyin, so you should find someone far better to spend your night with.”

Zhao Deyin looked him over then reached up to his hair, taking out the pristine white silk ribbon with his silvery blue scales with black trim. It was one that he had made himself. He wrapped his ribbon around Gu Chang’s wrist. “I do speak of freedom because being your uncle’s prisoner isn’t how we were meant to be.” Zhao Deyin stated, his gaze meeting Gu Chang’s. “And if you’d like the opportunity to be like Lian Shi touch these scales and I will come to you.”

Gu Chang swallowed at that, his eyes narrowing even as hope sparked in his heart. He killed it quickly. “How?” 

“We are always attached to our scales even after we lose them. Whenever you need me I will be there and that disgusting pig who steals from your hoard will get his comeuppance.” Zhao Deyin answered, his hands taking in the delicate hand to bring it to his chest once again. “I know you can hear lies like the rest of us. I have not lied once to you and I never will. You come with me and you’ll never be a prisoner again. Your hoard will never be taken from you.” He’d smelt the faint scent of hope coming from the dragon before the weight of ash and salt covered it. 

“You would ask me to turn my back on my pride to spare my greed?” Gu Chang frowned at him, then scoffed, but did not remove the ribbon. “I am under contract, Zhao Deyin. Honor binds me to it. I may be a half breed, but I’m still dragon enough.”

“He  **has** betrayed you. Lian Shi said that your contract was for a thousand robes especially for him and you’ve made them ten fold. He takes the beautiful robes you make and sells them so that you feel indebted.” Zhao Deyin argued softly. “You deserve to have a hoard that is yours and to have the honor of living a life that is yours too.” He ran his fingers over the scales and shiver went down his spine at the calling of his scales. His eyes glowed a bit. “I want that for you, but most importantly Lian Shi does.”

Gu Chang swallowed, knowing what he said was the truth. That didn’t mean he had to like it, but it stung as only honesty could. “You don’t even know me,” he pointed out, a slight tremble in his voice. “Why stick your neck out for me? If I don’t fulfill the contract, I’m cursed forever. You’re really willing to put up with that?”

“Not knowing you makes it all the better, Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin responded, brushing a loose strand of Gu Chang’s hair behind his ear. The soft hair was more coarse from malnutrition. “I would if it meant that you would be safe from harm. We are dragons, Gu Chang. We weren’t meant to be slaves.” 

“Because you’re just a good man?” Gu Chang asked, eyeing his hand warily, but allowing the touch. Hope was threatening to bubble up again and he killed it swiftly with mistrust. “What’s the catch?”

“I’m not a man so no. It’s just that I may never get to keep what I make ever again and I’m fine with that.” Zhao Deyin mused, a knowing look in his eyes. “You don’t have to stay with me if you choose to leave with me. I can take you to my brother’s island and you can live in peace with your friend in my brother’s village.”

The idea was a good one, almost too good to be true, and he felt himself torn between two extremes yet again. He didn’t trust this, not even a little, because he couldn’t afford to. But on the other hand… he wanted to see Lian Shi, know she was safe. He wanted to be  _ free. _

“I… need to think on it,” he heard himself say, and in a daze he watched Zhao Deyin start to leave. Yet another extreme rose to the forefront, this time panic, and the thought that his only chance was now walking away from him, never to return.

Zhao Deyin made it to the end of the alley before he touched the ribbon. Trembling, unsure, and feeling dizzy, Gu Chang leaned against the wall, eyes harsh but body pleading. “I… please.  _ Please.” _

It made Zhao Deyin’s heart ache for all kinds of reasons but the strongest reason was the happiness that Gu Chang trusted in himself to take the leap of faith even if it scared him. The smell of panic and the pounding of the other’s heart quickly snapped Zhao Deyin out of his thoughts. He quickly went to Gu Chang pulling him from the grimy wall to his chest before the man could collapse. 

“Just breathe Gu Chang, just breathe. I have you.” Zhao Deyin said, feeling the other slipping away mentally from him even as they spoke. He could feel the wave of exhaustion coming off of the smaller man. It sparked a rage in him for how badly he’d been mistreated. Oh he’d avenge Gu Chang if it was the last thing he did.

\---

Gu Chang wasn’t sure what had happened. He could remember being pulled into Zhao Deyin’s chest and drowning in his heady scent. At some point, he felt wind in his hair and on his skin, remembering a brief thought on how nice it felt. The swoop in his stomach that always came with flying, then more of that glorious scent. Then nothing, just quiet, and darkness.

The sun still hadn’t risen when he realized he’d fallen asleep. Waking, he immediately noticed how he didn’t feel as wholly exhausted as he had before, which probably meant he’d slept far too long. Grimacing, he sat up and paused, his eyes taking in the dark silks of the bed he was on. Zhao Deyin’s scent was light here, but present, letting him know he wasn’t in an inn, at the very least. A small comfort.

That’s when he heard a soft flutter of cloth and looked out the window. The skies were starting to purple and pink up in preparation for the sun, but he could see long strips of cloth fluttering in the early breeze. Even without his trove-greed, he’d know silk anywhere, and he was on his feet before he knew it.

So, his rescuer really was a silk lord. Gu Chang shivered with a deep emotion he had no name for and looked around for something to wear. There was a burgundy and teal get up that was echoed through others in a wardrobe, thankfully small enough to fit him without too much hang over. He still had to hike up the skirt portion and double tie his sash so he didn’t trip. The sleeves hanging past his hands were a lost cause.

There was a door leading outside from his room and he stepped through it, transfixed by how the freshly dyed silk swayed on their lines. With a critical eye, he moved around each piece, taking in the craftsmanship and designs, and thoroughly lost himself to it as the sun gradually started to rise.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Zhao Deying’s deep timbered voice came from behind. Zhao Deyin smiled at the smaller dragon. He’d braided his hair and was in a simpler set of robes that were a deep teal with white trim. His hair was down and braided on the side with a matching silk ribbon he’d cut then wove through his braid. In his hand was a rather large tray and it was loaded with cut meats, cheeses, fruit, vegetables, and bread. There was also a teapot on the tray. His black eyes glowed white and black once more at the sight of Gu Chang in the robes he’d laid out. “I trust you found your hoard?” Though he mentally winced that they might have the slightest stench of ash from where he’d set the silk house a blaze. He walked past him to the stone table that’d been carved there for anyone to use.

“They are mine,” Gu Chang said, more in bewilderment than anything, and sniffed. “Why do they smell like they were near a fire?”

“Because they were.” Zhao Deyin stated with a shrug. “The smoke scent is unfortunate but they were never in danger. They were inside the trunks when the flames occurred.” 

Gu Chang shot him a look. “What did you  _ do _ ?” he asked, a slow smirk starting to cross his face.

“It’s not my fault Gu Yong prefers lacquered wood. One touch of dragon’s breath and he only has himself to blame. Though if you look hard enough you might find in your room gift from him courtesy of me. I want you to know that you owe me nothing for what I’ve done. You were in trouble and I wanted to help.” Zhao Deyin smiled, gesturing for the other to join him. “And don’t be courteous on my account there is more where this came from. The kitchen staff are excited it is not only me in residence.” 

Gu Chang blinked at him a long moment, then cautiously poked the core of his essence. To his amazement, it actually unfurled instead of just sitting there as a rock in his chest, like a sleepy bird stretching out in the sun, and a lump filled his throat, making it hard to swallow.

“You freed me,” he murmured in awe. “You actually did it.”

“I told you that we aren’t slaves and I didn’t free you. You freed yourself. You completed the contract. He refused to sign that you had. He has since done so.” Zhao Deyin tilted his head and gestured for the other to come over. “I can’t eat this by myself.” 

“Semantics,” Gu Chang muttered, but did follow him. “I suppose I’ll have to remember what an appetite is. Your staff will have to be patient with me.”

“Granny Zhao will make you whatever you like should you choose to live here.” Zhao Deyin smiled, reaching for the cheese and peanuts that were in front of Gu Chang. He took a bite of the cheese chunk. 

That got him a small snort and tiny smile, then Gu Chang was carefully setting up a plate. It wasn't a lot of food, in the end, but it was more than he’d had for a few weeks, and he ate slow, savoring the flavors. It was strange how simple it was - finger foods, everyday items he’d had thousands upon thousands of times before - yet they had never tasted so decadent. He bit into a bit of cold beef and nearly moaned at it.

Zhao Deyin flushed as Gu Chang’s gaze flicked over at him. A shiver had run down his spine as his rich oak scent became more prominent. He was unsure if Gu Chang realized that  _ he _ was the one who’d made their snack. It pleased him to know that Gu Chang had even touched a little of it. 

“Don’t stop eating. I’ll try not to stare.” Zhao Deyin looked down at the food and plucked a candy grape and pushed it in before he continued to dig his figurative grave.

“Why are you staring in the first place?” Gu Chang huffed, amused more than anything. “Don’t tell me your suave-handsomeness is just a front? You’re really an awkward-handsome fool?”

“It’s like you’ve met Ziyi-jie and you haven’t. She stays on her island.” Zhao Deyin tsked, a grin spreading on his face. The shyness leaving. “Though some of it is deliberate. Especially when the one is as beautiful as I see them.” 

“Not bad, but that blush takes away the suave,” Gu Chang said, smirking back. “And I'm hardly beautiful like this. But if this is you propositioning me again…” he trailed off as that blush got worse and chuckled, deciding to spare the man. “Zhao Ziyi, right? I actually have met her. She’s friends with someone I consider family.”

“That is her but unless they are a dragon too I doubt it. My sister doesn’t like humans.” Zhao Deyin answered, reaching for another chunk of cheese near Gu Chang.

Gu Chang rolled his eyes. “Jin Rulan is a brat and an idiot, but he’s a whole dragon, so he counts as firmly  _ not- _ human,” he tsked right back and bit into another chunk of meat. He lost to making a sound that time and closed his eyes, savoring the spiced juices that coated his tongue.

“Ah, Young Mistress.” Zhao Deyin laughed heartily. “That’s what my sister calls him.” He thought about all the times that he and his sister had been to that gold and black island. Zhao Qiang had never seen him. “I have a question though, Master Gu.” 

Green eyes peered at him with a slow blink. “I have an answer, Master Zhao.”

“You stated that you are friends with him. Why were you still there till I came?” Zhao Deyin asked, knowing that the answer would be at the very least painful. 

Gu Chang’s smile fell into something more grim. “He didn’t - doesn’t - know. That’s why. If he had, he’d probably come in like some cock-fire hero and burn the whole village down.”

“That explains it.” Zhao Deyin stated with a kind smile. He reached out to brush Gu Chang’s bangs from his face. “If it makes you feel better it was just the workhouse. No silk was harmed except the ones on his back.” 

“You should have bitten his head off, but I understand why you didn’t,” Gu Chang said, ears going hot at the gesture. “After all, I wouldn’t want that shit in my mouth either.”

Zhao Deyin chuckled as he reached over to brush the small flakes of bread off his chin. “I don’t think anyone would but that rat he had by his side.” The angry look on Gu Chang’s face should concern him but his brain translated it as adorably attractive.

“He can have him,” Gu Chang muttered, a bit uncharitable, perhaps, but then again that so called  _ rat  _ had kissed Gu Yong’s ass too often to count. “They’re both twisted and cruel. They deserve each other. Hell, my back still hurts from the beatings.”

Of course, they’d used magicked weapons to do it, so his back was permanently scarred. Not that he cared. He touched his essence core again and felt another wash of relief when it opened. “I wonder if I can turn back, or if I’m stuck small until I’m fully recovered?”

“Get healthy first. That’s not an order, just a common observation. Master Gu, it doesn’t take a physician to know that you’re emaciated.” Zhao Deyin said, noticing how the other hadn’t appreciated being told to do the obvious. “Shifting works best when you’re healthy. I am taking it that while healing you’ve been trapped in your human form?” 

“You sound like a fussing mate,” Gu Chang huffed at him, but nodded. “I was trying to die, Master Zhao. I haven’t been able to shift since Shi- _ er  _ was taken away.”

Zhao Deyin stilled and his left eye twitched as his heart broke at that revelation. He swallowed and sat his cup of tea down. “Gu Chang, It would have been painful and  _ long _ . Being only a halfblood you still get the long life that’s tied to your hoard. You’d have withered down to barely anything but still your true form would want what is yours.” He looked away, getting his anger under control. His eyes glowed bright. “Excuse me. Please enjoy. I will be back.” He got up to go up the mountain to calm down. 

“I’m aware of all you said. I was willing to go through it,” Gu Chang told him, just so they were clear on that, and nodded. “I’ll be here.”

Zhao Deyin decided to not respond verbally, just nodded over his shoulder. He felt the burn of anger and he went towards the cliff. Zhao Deyin knew what he needed to do. He heard a calling but it was just white noise as he jumped off. Zhao Deyin immediately transformed into his true form. He was the third largest of his siblings with Zhao Ning being the largest with Zhao Ziyi coming in second. His body was silvery blue with blackish blue trim of his scales. His sister told him that he looked sort of like a bundle of eyes as an egg. Zhao Deyin rose up and circled his island.

Gu Chang watched him, allowing his awe to show plainly given he was alone. He couldn’t understand why the man had gotten so upset, but then with all he’d been shown of his character, it still made sense. Zhao Deyin cared too much and felt things deeply. Gu Chang wouldn’t apologize for his choice, but decided to show his gratitude in the one way he knew how.

He ate until his stomach felt swollen, then went back to the house to find paper and charcoal. Then he sat in the grass amidst his trove of silks, sketching out a new robe.

It was a few hours before he’d returned. His body coming up, over the edge of the cliff, still a dragon. His black eyes with slits that were the same silvery blue. He moved almost like a snake towards Gu Chang. The smell of charcoal and oddly cinnamon. Zhao Deyin circled him a bit before nudging his shoulder when he didn’t get a response.

Gu Chang lifted his left hand to pet him. “Do you like high collars, or low?” he asked, showing him the drawing. It was of a robe with a twisting dragon along the hem, with sweeping long sleeves and an intricate sash.

_ High. _ Zhao Deyin huffed happily at the petting. The urge to curl around the other was strong. He’d never lost the urge to nest like the others. So, when his siblings were hurt he liked to be in his dragon form because the essence was stronger in this form. It would bring them comfort. He moved his head snug to Gu Chang’s thigh on the ground. His muzzle ended near the shorter dragon’s ankles.  _ Like the one you're wearing now though it looks like you like low or no collar. _

“High collars are  _ ge-ge’s  _ specialty,” Gu Chang said, allowing him to be close. He leaned back against the strong neck and added in the high collar, though made sure Zhao Deyin could see it. “Here.” __

Zhao Deyin smiled looking at the design. He liked how it was flowing and yet functional. The wing-like sleeves were different. He would never have thought to cut them in such a manner.  _ You may make your own colors or take from the racks. There are plenty and it's open to anyone to use. _ He smelled the small bit of happiness coming from the other.  _ Though I like the purple you’d noted offhandedly.  _

“Purple would suit you,” Gu Chang said, not elaborating, and pet his ears again. With his other hand, he set the paper down and put a rock on the corner, then slid a new page onto the board in his lap and started to draw again. This time, it was of a face, an aristocratic nose, arched brows, an elegant neck. Zhao Deyin’s soft smile from their meal before Gu Chang had scared him off took form, though he drew the hair the way the man had looked after giving him his ribbon, beautiful and unbound.

_ I like how you see me. _ Zhao Deyin stated, a pleased purr came from him at the attention to his ears.  _ I am sorry for my behavior. I just didn’t want you thinking that it was  _ **_your_ ** _ fault. It was my own. I cannot save everyone… _

“Nor is it your duty. All you can do is what you attempt,” Gu Cang told him. “We are dragons, creatures of greed and pride. We are doomed to fail at times.” 

_ You are right but I still will do what I can. It’s what we deserve.  _ Zhao Deyin responded, his own vice tearing its head. His was to be loved in return for the care he provided. In the past it’s been abused and he’d been left alone. It hurt to think of those times.  _ Perhaps that is my own greed and pride talking but it is.  _

“It’s not a bad thing to want that,” Gu Chang huffed and pulled on his ear. “Just don’t beat yourself into the ground when it doesn’t go your way. Maybe it’s the human in me, but perfection is a myth. All you can be is all you can do. No more, no less. So there’s no point regretting things you cannot change. Those were my  _ mama’s  _ words,” he tacked on, “before you think my human half has too much to say on the matter. She was far wiser than I could ever hope to be.”

_ Than the both of us it appears. I can make changes though even if it does hurt.  _ Zhao Deyin sighed, lightly nipping at the side of Gu Chang’s knee.  _ And two can play that game, Gu Chang.  _ A gleam shining in his eyes. _ What I can do is help you shift once you are healthy enough. Do it too early and you might harm your true body.  _ He nipped again before finding the source of the cinnamon underneath the back of the man’s knee. He tucked his nose underneath and huffed. The smell was comforting.

“What are you doing?” Gu Chang laughed a bit, lifting his leg a bit only for Zhao Deyin to burrow more. Snorting, he went back to his drawing, amused. “And I won’t shift until I’m ready. I promise.”

_ Move as you please. I will adjust.  _ Zhao Deyin countered while burrowing just a little more.  _ Good and thank you for the promise. For I shall keep mine that I’ve made to you.  _

“I have no doubt of that, Zhao Deyin,” Gu Chang assured him. “No doubt.”

*\\*\\*

The days seemed to pass like years. Good years though as Zhao Deyin let his new companion collect all the silk that he desired. Zhao Deyin had the pleasure of watching Gu Chang get stronger and more comfortable being with people and him that wouldn’t hurt him. 

He was still in his sleeping robes that Gu Chang had made him of deep purple with teal trim when he got a message from Zhao Qiang informing him that he wanted to bring Lian Shi for a visit. So he stepped out of his room not caring that he was bare foot or that his hair was still sleep tousled. 

“Gu Chang?” Zhao Deyin called, opening the doors to the rooms that’d been changed into a massive studio for the greedy silk dragon. 

It took a moment before the door slid open. Zhao Deyin wasn’t the only one still in sleeping robes, and Gu Chang yawned, his newly cut hair swaying against his jaw.

“Where’s the fire?” he murmured, rubbing his eyes, before pausing and squinting. “There  _ isn’t  _ a fire, right?”

“No, Gu Chang there isn’t.” Zhao Deyin said, taking in the sight of the man as he slid the door shut behind him. He shoved his curled locks over his shoulder. “I have a surprise if you’d like to rise from bed…” or I can join you is what he left out but he was sure that Gu Chang understood that he was attracted to him. He had been from the start. 

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow, but nodded and sleepily offered his sleeve for Zhao Deyin to pull him along like a toddler. He certainly felt like one this early, and with the grit of sleep still in his eyes. “Lead on, then. The sooner the surprise, the sooner the sleep… or something like that.”

Zhao Deyin humored him and pulled him up. He led the man to the sitting area. Zhao Deyin sat down bringing the shorter man with him. “Didi is bringing Shi-mei to visit us for dinner. Her morning sickness doesn’t allow for her to fly during the early day.” Zhao Deyin told him. 

The news was like a bucket of water being tossed over him. “She’s coming here?” he asked, a boyish grin on his face, though it faded quickly into a concerned scowl. “Should she even be flying at all?”

“Yes, she can and he’s made sure with her. He takes very good care of her, Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin said warmly. He brushed some of the locks away from Gu Chang’s sleep red face. “You’ll see who rules their nest.” 

“She does,” he said with confidence and huffed a bit as some strands got away from Zhao Deyin, hitting his lips. He blew on them. “What time is it?”

“It’s a little before midday.” Zhao Deyin chuckled then got up to go to the makeshift vanity. He grabbed the comb along with a small silk ribbon that he’d cut for the man. Then he returned to Gu Chang and moved behind him to braid the bags back. Well the best he could wit some strands still hanging out. 

“Do you want to make her a gift before she comes?” 

“Yes,” Gu Chang said immediately, already plotting, and sat as still as he could for the other man. “Do you have some spare cotton?”

“Yes, I do. It’s in the bin over there. You were too busy cackling last night to notice me.” Zhao Deyin laughed, letting the man get to work. “I’ll go get you something to eat.” He got up to go to the kitchen. “...I’ll leave you to the madness.” His fingers brushing Gu Chang’s nape. 

“Madness,” Gu Chang scoffed lightly, though he supposed it was true enough. “Who is more mad, the one making a baby present, or the one in serious pining lust for the one making said baby present?” He muttered this to himself, since Zhao Deyin was already gone, and went over to the basket for the promised cotton.

When Zhao Deyin returned, he was sewing together a plush toy in the shape of a horse, with two button eyes. There was a pile of black yarn in his lap that he would set in as a mane and tail.

“Whatever that is, it smells divine,” he said, not looking up from his fine stitching.

“It is the coconut pork that I made.” Zhao Deyin said, sitting the tray down on the other side of the table. His hair was tossed up haphazardly in a high ponytail. The sleeping robes tided. “And the cut smoked cheese.” He sat down across from Gu Chang to make the dragon a small plate. “I hope you like it.” 

“If it tastes as good as it smells, I’m sure we’ll get along,” Gu Chang snorted and took a bite. He immediately moaned. “Marry me.”

_ I would but you’d probably not agree _ . Zhao Deyin thought as he decided not to comment on the remark. He just smiled and got some for himself. It tasted delicious and he was glad that he’d cooked it. Zhao Deyin reached for his small cup of wine forgoing the tea. He nudged the stuffed horse. “Thats cute and I am sure the little spark is going to love it.” 

“I hope so. They’ll be born next year in the year of the Horse, which means I’m going to be the favorite uncle,” Gu Chang preened happily at the soft cotton animal. “Goats and Horses get along the best, after all.”

“Yes, they do.” Zhao Deyin responded, taking another sip of his wine. Then he reached for some more pork before settling back. He watched Gu Chang eat for a moment before turning to the latest silk design on the easel. Zhao Deyin tilted his head inspecting it. Squares of multiple silks were pinned to the board. “You should do the copper. It will be lovely for the fall.” 

“I would if it were for me. Copper clashes too much with your essence,” Gu Chang huffed and looked over at the board as well, though his eyes flicked back to Zhao Deyin quickly enough, dark and smiling from under his lashes. “That red shimmers though. I think I’ll go with that. I want to see it on you, changing like the fall leaves.”

“If it pleases you.” Zhao Deyin said before he sipped some more. He was about to tell him that when he sheds his scales that he’ll be pitch black till his scales turn silvery blue. “But you should make more for yourself.” He said instead as the door opened after a knock. 

“Come in.” Zhao Deyin instructed as he reached this time for cheese.

“Masters Gu and Zhao, Mistress Ying Yue has been spotted on the beach.” a young boy said.

“Let me know when she arrives here.” Zhao Deyin responded. The boy nodded then he was off. 

Gu Chang blinked and tilted his head at Zhao Deyin, feeling a wave of emotions rocking through the other dragon. “Who is she?” he asked in a perfectly calm voice, though he was not sure why he felt his stomach drop. “Your mate?”

Zhao Deyin laughed as he patted Gu Chang’s knee. “The only mate Ying Yue has is the sword that my didi, Zhao Bin, helped her forge. She is his second and leader of the village on his island. She is probably here to tell me that Zhao Bin cannot join us for the fall feast. He wants me to tell jiejie for him.” Zhao Deyin sat his cup down and grabbed some more cheese. “He must have a new lady on the island.” 

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Do you have a mate?”

“No, but I would desire to have one. Your greed is silk and mine is love.” Zhao Deyin answered before getting up. “Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I’ll go get ready and meet with her to have her on her way. She doesn’t like to dwindle so far from the island.” 

“If your greed is love, does that mean you are greedy for me?” Gu Chang asked, disregarding the man’s attempt at dismissing himself. He held his gaze steadily. “Or am I smelling you wrong?”

“You ask questions you already know the answer to.” Zhao Deyin answered, ears flushing a bit. He tried to stop the hopeful beat in his chest. It was one thing to pine alone and another was to ruin what could be a good friendship if that’s all that Gu Chang wants. The questioning of mates had him thinking. He frowned a little. “If I did have a mate you’d think I’d hide them? Or betray them?” His previous hope washed away with the bucket of realization.

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow at him. “No, and don’t put words in my mouth,” he huffed, a tad annoyed. “If you had a mate, you’d let them do as they wished, go where they wished, and be who they wished. You desire me, but you have not acted. That is not a betrayal, nor do I see it as one.”

He stood then, like he was going to storm out, but instead stepped over the low table so he was beside the man, looking up at him with eyes like a storm. “I asked because I didn’t want to feel bad for desiring you as well, though I think your nose is broken,” he tacked on, snorting. “If you had a mate, they would have been lucky to have such a stalwart dragon at their side. Instead, I get to do as I please, and what I want is for you to stop pretending you don’t see how much we like one another. I’m not going to break if you say you want me, you know. I may just really want that, in fact.”

“My nose works fine.” He peered back down and took a half step back. “You smell of contentment and just yourself. I might have not been talking but I have been doing other things. Besides, you are the worst for saying things at the wrong moment. “

Gu Chang grabbed the front of his robe to keep him from going farther, blinking again. This time, perplexed, before he cursed, loud and low. “Oh fuck all,” he muttered at himself. “Gods, I’m a dumbass. You’re a dumbass too,” he added and lifted his hands to Zhao Deyin’s face. “I’m a half breed. Smell is harder with us. Muted. And human form is… fuck it, here.”

He pulled the protesting man in, nearly smashing the dragon’s face into his neck. “Smell. If your nose isn’t broken, prove it. And who cares about  _ moments,  _ gods.”

“I do! You basically called me a…” Zhao Deyin said before his nose caught the small whiff of that honeyed scent of desire. He nuzzled further and pressed a kiss to his neck. Zhao Deyin wrapped his arm around his waist keeping Gu Chang close. He felt his eyes glow as he pressed another kiss before leaning back a bit. 

“A dumbass,” Gu Chang chuckled and felt their cheeks brush as the man moved. He bit his lip and leaned up, wanting a kiss. “Am I forgiven or -” 

A jolt shot through his body and he stilled, eyes wide and glowing. He felt a rush of power sweeping out from that core buried deep and spreading. Before he realized it, he could feel Zhao Deyin moving quickly to catch him and when the dizzying rain of magic dissipated, he was in dragon form. 

The curse had made him small, far smaller than his normal form. But this wasn’t his real size either, rather a shifting of the same amount of mass and space. His back paws were still tip-toed, his front paws had hooked over Zhao Deyin’s shoulders, and he blinked with his new vision at the man, taking in the spectrum of colors his human eyes simply couldn’t distinguish.

_ What the fuck?  _ He pouted. 

Zhao Deyin grinned as he took hold of Gu Chang. “You’re beautiful.” He breathed out as his finger reverently splayed his fires over the blackish-green scales. “And…” he took in how the man was still so short even in his true form. 

_ I’m bigger than this,  _ Gu Chang said immediately, his ears going back.  _ Not by much but enough. So bite that tongue, smirking devil. _

“Of course you are my love.” Zhao Deyin hummed, his hand along Gu Chang’s spine. His hand shifted partially. “You’re just as beautiful in this form too.” 

Gu Chang shivered and purred, eyes squinting at the touch.  _ “My love”, hm? My, you move fast; i didn’t even get to ask to court you. _

“Isn’t that what you weren’t saying all this time? Taking my advances.” Zhao Deyin mused, running his hand over the other’s spine again. 

_ Brat,  _ Gu Chang huffed, though there was a smile in his voice. He nuzzled into the man’s neck and willed himself to shift back. It hurt a bit, given it’d been so long, but he didn’t take the time to even wince. He just wrapped his arms around Zhao Deyin’s shoulders and captured his mouth with a wild grin.

Zhao Deyin didn’t miss a beat matching the fervor of the kiss. He did however maneuver Gu Chang back to the couch. He’d have rather enjoyed the bed but then that too would have been way too forward. Zhao Deyin let himself be the one nestled back into the couch. It allowed Gu Chang the freedom to leave him if he wished. 

“What does that make you then?” Zhao Deyin asked between kisses. 

“Your love, apparently,” Gu Chang preened and straddled his lap, cupping the man’s face to kiss his forehead. “Here’s hoping you don’t regret it, Zhao Deyin.”

Zhao Deyin shivered and gripped Gu Chang’s hips tightly. A kiss to the forehead of a dragon was one of trust. He doubted the other knew that and it made him even more happy. “I won’t.” Zhao Deyin promised then peered up at Gu Chang. A glowing set of eyes filled with love and admiration for how far the two of them had come. 

Gu Chang smiled at that, his own eyes glowing in contentment and want. “Holding you to that.” 

\---

Being able to see Lian Shi again had breathed new life into Gu Chang. The weeks after her visit, he flourished. The spark came back to his eyes, his skin cleared and smoothed, his body began to regain its shape. His essence deepened and pulsed through Zhao Deyin’s house, and with every kiss they shared, his scent lingered too, until any passing dragon would know this was a house of two, no longer one.

Two months and he was ready. He felt strong again, and confident, and with the moon high and full, he felt himself lift up even in human form, breathing in the change of the season. It would get colder soon and he wondered if his body was ready for the necessary shed, or if he’d have to bundle up all winter. Considering he had Zhao Deyin to warm him, the prospect was hardly grim, and with a chuckle he let the change come, his truest form taking shape after so long imprisoned and locked away.

He breathed out slowly and his essence glittered in a cloud at his nose, deep green and sparkling with starlight. He flexed his claws into the soil and swished his ears and tail, before shaking out his mane.

_ Well, A-Yin? Am I cleared to fly? _

_ One moment, let me see. _ Zhao Deyin answered. He too was transformed into his dragon form. Zhao Deyin leaned in rubbing his own muzzle against Gu Changs before nipping playful at the smaller dragon’s neck. It was one that was playful yet intimate. He took off to keep the smaller dragon from going after him.  _ I think so!  _

_ Let’s remember then that this was your idea and if I fall into the ocean I’m blaming you wholeheartedly,  _ Gu Chang teased, a bit gruff, and nipped back at Zhao Deyin before taking off across the meadow.  _ Race you to the inlet rock tower. Winner gets a favor from the other. _

_ If it is you I’ll tack on letting you paint me in those presents that A-Cao gave you for me! _ Zhao Deyin teased before joining in the race. It was a beautiful day with a good breeze and even better company in the field. He knew that he could out race Gu Chang today but it was a win for him anyways. Gu Chang was swift as the wind and made him proud to have the dragon as a mate. 

_ You’re on! And no letting me win!  _ Gu Chang huffed then leapt high into the air. For a moment he felt like he was going to crash, but with a hard whip of his tail, he stayed up and gained speed and altitude once more. He roared in triumph and took off like a rocket towards the rock.  _ If you win, I’ll let you tie me to the bed! _

_ That’d be a treat _ ! Zhao Deyin laughed knowing that Gu Chang was the one who enjoyed it the other way around. He still had some of the marks from that Gu Chang had left and his left ankle was still sore but still. Pushing those thoughts away he picked up his speed and just enjoyed the moment of them racing each other. Zhao Deyin genuinely got distracted by a bird and accidently bumped his sore ankle making him stop. He huffed checking on it then when he was sure that it was fine he continued on but lost the race. 

_ What the fuck was that?  _ Gu Chang was still laughing when they lazily flew back towards home.  _ A bird brought you down? _

_ She was upset, A-Chang. I couldn’t help it. You know my nature _ . Zhao Deyin pouted. Then perked up and came to a stop. He sniffed the air. His ears flicking trying to find what he’d heard to match the scent on the wind.  _ DIDI! _ At that he took off again heading for the source. 

Gu Chang cracked up all over again, seeing the two dragons go rolling in the valley after Zhao Deyin dived into him. He himself landed far more gracefully and trotted after them, snickering.

_ A-Yin, let him breathe,  _ he chided, though it was mostly teasing.  _ You’re sitting on his face. _

_ Nah, he can breathe through his scales. _ Zhao Deyin mused twisting around his brother only for the smaller dragon to get a leg in and squirm his way out. He did a playful huff at Zhao Deyin before going over to Lian Shi. Zhao Qiang huffed again then narrowed his eyes at Gu Chang. 

_ A-Qiang we talked about this. _ Zhao Deyin responded before transforming back into his human form. “If you can’t stop then you need to transform back into your human form.” 

“Qiang, please,” Lian Shi lifted her hand to her mate, letting him sniff her wrist. “I am safe with Chang- _ er.  _ He is family too. And so lovely to look at. It’s been so long since he’s been able to be a dragon again.”

_ Too long,  _ Gu Chang agreed, but still transformed back to soothe Zhao Qiang’s instincts, which were only getting stronger the more Lian Shi’s belly swelled. “And how is my nephew?”

“Playful, as always. You should have felt him when Qiang was rolling around,” she laughed, scratching Zhao Qiang behind his ear. “He will be born playing, I think; his body will just have to learn to keep up with him.”

_ We will keep up with our spark. _ Zhao Qiang leaned into her touch. His eyes glowed as he glanced up at her like she hung the moon and the stars in the sky. 

Zhao Deyin moved to stand beside Gu Chang. He wrapped an arm around Gu Chang’s waist. “And the next one, and the next one.” Zhao Deyin mused while watching his brother press his face into her hip shyly. 

“As many as you want, my stars,” Lian Shi giggled. “Within reason. I do have to make them and it’s not  _ always  _ a fun process.”

“She says as she also wants the next one, and the next one, and the next one,” Gu Chang mused, earning a playful pout from her that quickly turned into giggles.

“A horde of eggs, that will be my trove,” Lian Shi said, kissing between Zhao Qiang’s horns. “A horde of eggs with sharp baby teeth to jump all over their Uncle Chang.”

“Damn right,” Gu Chang said, looking pleased at the very idea.

“We can have our horde too.” Zhao Deyin whispered in Gu Chang’s ear teasinly before pressing a kiss to the dragon’s ear. 

_ With lots of sharp baby teeth to jump all over their daddy _ . Zhao Qiang teased back after preening under the kiss. He let out a silent trill. 

“That would be a sight,” Gu Chang smirked, ears red but eyes gleaming in promise. “Let’s make it through at least one year of marriage before we talk about kids though, yeah? I still want you to myself for now.”

Zhao Deyin grinned and reached over to cup the other’s cheek, turning it enough to press a kiss to his lips. His thumb gently rubbing Gu Chang’s cheek. “Deal. I like having you to myself too.” 

“You have me,” Gu Chang said, glad it was true, and pulled him in for another kiss. “And, hopefully, you always will.”


End file.
